Star vs shippers
by Endercat360
Summary: What happened when everyone saw Marco and Star together? They shipped them. Duh. It's what we all do, and when a magical narrator has the power to do whatever with any character a ship can become cannon. Sadly for Star this exact event happens to her... but it's GREAT for us!


Star as usual was reading through her spell book after coming back from a long school day; fans constantly following her, fighting the repetitive, weak, and all out gullible forces of evil. She just wanted to practice some good old spells she could use in advance for nothing in particular except make life a little easier... okay a lot easier.

Like that time when she turned her friend's arm into a monster arm that plotted everyones' demise and lack of bowels, Marco could've become an deadly nemesis which she already had enough of for a million life times. If a spell could turn a shy, humorous, knowledgeable 14 year-old boy into a wicked creature there would be no room for mistakes anymore. Well hopefully anyways.

_The thought of my cute sweet friend turning into a hideous monster..._ Star thought bitterly.

Star spun around, clutching her wand tightly. "What the? Marco?"

A cute handsome charming boy who takes care of me so fondly, how could be so blind... putting him in so much danger!

"Seriously what the heck?!"

_Star thought also thought about how concerned Marco was when she went through horrid Mewperty, she remembered his arms tightly around her as if she would float off into space if he didn't hold on. Not to mention the excitement and joy that burst through Star's veins when she was dancing in the blood moon ball with him. _

_These thoughts brought warmth to her face._

"Hey! Stop that! I do NOT like him like that! We're just friends..."

Star timidly glanced around her room. She bent down next to her bed and lifted her blankets to search for whatever was annoyingly narrating everything she thought. Perhaps it was the elephant gnome thing... no no. It couldn't be, she was in the reform school.

"Okay you can stop that now!" Star growled.

Her face was almost as red when she thoughts about Marco, which was understandable since she was thinking about him a lot more often than usual.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Star screamed in frustration clutching her fists and shook them at the ceiling. "Leave me alone you stupid invisible monster!"

Star picked up her wand and pointed in front of her, ready to blast whatever was controlling her. What terrible things this unseen being could do could affect her terribly! This thing could potentially harm Marco too!

Of course Star was thinking about this because she knew how she really felt about him. There was no way she could let anything to happen to him before she confessed what she always had wanted to tell him. She just wanted one taste of his smooth soft lips against hers-

"Woah! Waoh! NO! I... don't you dare! I can you already see your troll face! You will never EVER do such a thing!" Star lied.

She had to confess before anything happened to him, before he stirred up the courage to tell Jackie he had a crush on her... which would like never happen. BUT STILL! He would probably be coming back from walking the puppies!

Star dashed down the flight stairs with an eager look on her face.

"NOOOOOOOOO! You CAN'T do this to me!"

Star attempted to grab the rail and halt herself but her legs kept on going and the rest of her body had to follow unless she WANTED to sever herself.

"Haha! No I'm good!" Star smiled nervously and lifted her hands away from railing.

Marco panted heavily and bent down gaining his breath back. Just when walking the lazer puppies was going smoothly a cat had jumped in the middle of the sidewalk. Marco definitely had his share of exercise if jumping/crashing through people's yard fences, dodging guard dogs, and avoiding the shady man holding a bag of some powder was considered exercise.

Probably.

The puppies started tugging at their leashes when they realized the house they caused chaos in was just a couple of houses away. Marco also noticed this but not because of the same reason. Thankfully.

He noticed this because in the distance he could spot Star, immediately he started to brush off his dusty and splintered covered pants. He didn't want to look like he ran a thousand miles and just approach her even though that was pretty close to what he was doing.

He strided over to Star trying to mask his fatigue while the puppies ran up to her.

Dang, they still have energy? Marco contemplated for a couple of seconds then drew his attention to Star who was biting her lower lip and avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Star!" She didn't respond... "Star? Anything wrong?"

"Oh Marco... hi. Um no nothing's really wrong."

"Really wrong? Don't tell me I'm going to walk in there and my socks will-"

"No they won't get wet," Star cut in, "I just have to tell you something that's very important to me," Star mumbled.

A long silence hung between the two.

"Star look, you can tell me anything. Okay? You can trust me," he put a hand on her shoulder and offered a small smile to comfort her.

"Well I wanted to tell you something ever since um... you know the Tom incident," Star hesitated and muttered something to herself.

"What? I'm sorry, can you speak up?"

"I-I've always wanted to tell you about how I appreciated your protective stance and how you defended me from him," Star gritted through her teeth.

Marco chuckled and smiled at Star.

"I couldn't just let him have the chance to hurt you-"

"That's not what I came here to tell you though. I came here to say you mean so much to me as a friend but you see," Star sighed and looked directly into Marco's eyes.

"I want it to be more than just friendship, I feel sometimes like we already are in a relationship but we never admit that to ourselves or to each other. Until now. I want to tell you that I love you and I would do anything for you," Star looked down at the ground and up at Marco again.

She was literally screaming in her head every single curse word in the book at whatever has making her do this. But no matter how much she wanted it to make her feel normal again it just made her panic in her head even more.

Then she noticed a huge smile drew across Marco's face.

"Well I always wanted to tell you but I just assumed you would flip out and it would make our friendship awkward," Marco leaned in slightly and whispered, "I love you too."

Star by now was having a mental breakdown and was considering ending herself right then and there.

Then she started leaning forward until their lips touched. The kiss started gently and soon it became deeper and deeper. Marco was kissing hungrily like a wild animal and Star realized she was kissing the same way back, and if not even harder.

Marco started massaging her spine as Star wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss to get a gasp of air and stared at each other in amazement. Marco then picked her up and walked toward the door. Star laughed and looked up in amazement.

"I don't hear it anymore! YAY!" Star rejoiced, Marco tilted his head and rose an eyebrow.

"Hear what?" Marco dared to ask.

"You didn't hear it? It was what..." Star paused for a second and then looked up at Marco.

She didn't want to tell him that this magical thing had forced her to say she loved him and kiss him. Star hadn't seen Marco smile like this for a extremely long time so she would just have to deal with it and suffer in silence. That is until he wanted children.

"Nevermind. Let's just head inside," Star managed a smile.

Star and Marco headed into the house and shut the door firmly behind them to do who knows what. What? Have you ever heard of privacy? Geez! For all you know they may be making out or snuggling! God you people these days, barely have any decency anymore!


End file.
